Afterwind
Afterwind is an online strategy game played by members of Nation Creation. In Afterwind, it is very similar to the game of Risk, where you have to conquer lands, but in Afterwind, you must claim cities, and add them to your Nation. The nations in Afterwind that are not claimed by players are called Neutral Countries, in which, nobody owns them. To go to war with someone, you place troops in their country, and essentially, go to war. DEAR ATWAR MODS. I, A RANDOM GUY ON THE INTERNET, CAN EDIT YOUR THING HERE SO FIND A WAY TO STOP PEOPLE FROM DOING THIS BEFORE SOME TROLL COMES ON HERE AND DELETES THIS ALL The NC Scenario for Afterwind was created by Farma, and features all of the Earth NC-Nations and their claims. Some territorial divisions (U.S.A and China) have had recent problems, as to how to divide them. They have been divided by, who owns the majority of the land that is divided into the Afterwind created divisions. POOP Militia Militia are the most basic infantry unit available. They are cheap to train and maintain, with low range, low defense and even lower attack. Infantry Infantry are the basic units of Afterwind. They are mainly used to give cities a good defense (by stockpiling them) and are rarely used for offense. Tanks Tanks are armored infantry units. They are used to assault and expand enemies, as they have a higher offense than defense. They are not good defensive units. Marines Marines, are the basic stealth units in Afterwind. They are mainly used as "invisible tanks", meaning they can destroy enemy units easily, and can't be seen without stealth detection, or an alliance Anti-Aircraft They get massive bonuses to defense when being attacked by any air unit. they are only obtainable with premium though. Aerial Troops Bombers Bombers are the cheapest air unit trainable, but costly for the modest power they provide. However, the average attack and high cost of the unit is mitigated by its large range; for this reason, the bomber is best fitted as a support unit, allowing for quick reinforcement where needed at a sizable cost. Stealth A bomber which is stealthed. They are not good defensive units, but are good offensive units. However these aircraft cost signifigantly more to purchase and upkeep. Sentry Planes Sentry planes are used to counter any stealth units, they have a fairly large stealth detection radius, which makes the marine's invisibility useless. Helicopters Very good units against infantry and militia. they have short ranges than most units, but can be deadly against even the best defenses. They can be obtained with either 7500 sp or by liking Afterwind on Facebook. Aquatic Troops Destroyer Destroyers are the basic offensive sea unit. They have slightly less attack power than Tanks, so many players favor them and go for a land-based attack. If the game is being played in an ocean area such as Mediterranean, Pacific or Southeast Asia, and the player is using Naval Commander, they can have a big advantage over Tank users, especially if the enemy has many cities (or their capital) on a coastline. Submarines Submarines are an purchasable unit which are stealthed, and have good defense against Destroyers and Bombers. They also can transport marines, and can carry 2 of them at a time. They are cheaper than destroyers, but are less effective in combat. Transportation Air Transport The most costly air and transport unit, Air Transports allow for the quick deployment of up to three land units (can hold four with upgrades). The price reflects its power, being the most flexible and farthest reaching transport unit available. TThe water Transport, is simply called Transport, and can move 10 Land Units at a time (15 with upgrades). Special and Rare Troops Overview Special and rare units are not units you can purchase normally. They are obtained when you invade cities with the "Rare unit chance" on, or, in the case of the general, you start with them. Most rare units are just modifications of existing units. Land Special and Rares General He spawns in your capital at the beginning of the game, and gives boosts to your troops based on the upgrades you have purchased for him. Killing one gets you a decent bit more sp than most actions. Anti-Tank anks. Exo-Infantry Infantry with higher defense and a pretty cool picture. Light Tank A faster tank. Not much to be said here. Heavy Tank A much stronger tank, but also much slower. Partisans High attack, but very low defense. They tend to come in large batches and are stealth units. Mechs Eliminating human error, by using big scary robots. Slow, but very strong. Assassin They work solo, and are good for taking out generals and marshals Heavy Artillery Very slow, but very powerful units. They go great with some tanks to back them up. Field Marshal Gives a boost to militia and marines. Sea Rares Frogmen I really have no idea what these are, I just know that I happened to get some somewhere in the mediterranean one time. Conspiracy theorists might say that Darkniss is somehow involved with Afterwind, and placed frgomen in as a referrence to Ancient Greece. This is mere speculation though. Recon Submarine Fast moving submarine, decent view range. Battleship B5! All joking aside, this is basically the best sea unit you'll get. Cruiser In between Destroyers and Battleships. Air Rares Fighters Good for air to air combat, that's about it. Spy Satellite Thought technically it's in space, it's an air unit. It's a Recon Plane with an even better view range and stealth detection range. Air Marshal Gives a boost to Bombers and Stealths. Missiles There are many kinds of missiles, and I'd rather not detail each one right now. When someone does, they should all go in subcategories under this. Category:Miscellaneous